1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus using photon mapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies relating to three-dimensional (3D) image rendering include rasterization, ray tracing, radiosity, photon mapping, and the like.
Photon mapping refers to a photorealistic rendering algorithm enabling various effects such as specular, diffuse interreflection, subsurface scattering, caustics, indirect illumination, and the like.
However, in order to calculate photons to be used for photon mapping, calculation of a number of photons associated with a large number of rays from a light source may be required and thus, real-time processing of rendering may be difficult.
In order to enable real-time processing of rendering in photon mapping, an increase in performance of operational resources may be required. However, such an increase in performance of operational resources may be limited and inefficient.